Memories of Naught
by Technician Fan
Summary: On a routine survey of a supposedly uninhabited planet,Sheppard and the rest find a stasis pod in a abandoned Wraith facility, who is she? and what secrets are hidden in her past? can the team figure them out... before she drives them insane!


** Disclaimer:**  
We do not own Stargate SG-1 or Stargate Atlantis,  
but we do own Ayame and the planet she was found on (It currently has no name, but feel free to give suggestions).

Also pleas not that THERE WILL BE NO PAIRINGS!  
AMAYA IS NOT A MARY FREAKING SUE!  
-love Rixa

**Chapter 1  
**Discovery

Absolute silence… that's all I hear… that's all I know. But that's not all I want to know; where am I? Who am I? But this world of silence it soon shattered by a loud something… explosion I think the word is. Soon I hear voices I've never heard before… different from the ones that once inhabited my world of silence. I hear many things following that; names and places I assume. But I hear one that sticks out in my mind… Atlantis. Why does that sound so familiar? Is that where I am or where I am from or where these voices are from? Soon one speaks clearly in front of me, "Hey Rodney I think we got company. There's a girl in the stasis pod." His voice a mellow baritone like sound, distinctly male.

"Yes Ronon, I can see that. I'll see if I can get her out." Says the one I suppose is Rodney to the one called Ronon; his voice relatively high but still male sounding. "Colonel Shepherd, I do not think it wise to wake her here, this is after all a wraith inhabited planet. Would it not be better to take her back with us without waking her?" says a female voice, strong and determined to get her point across; despite her strange speech. "Too late for that I've already taken the liberty of initiating the revival sequence. And you'll be happy to know that while you two where talking I checked the records here and it appears... that the wraith haven't used this place for around10 to12 years. There is no way there are any wraith on this planet." Said Rodney in a triumphant tone, which from the sighs I heard from the others he does a lot.

Soon I am falling but am caught by someone. I open my eyes for what seems like the first time to a darkish skinned man with dread-locks who apparently caught me in my descent to the floor. I am at a loss for words… fitting, as I can't remember how to form any. How long was I in that "stasis pod"? I attempt to croak out a few words but I only get silence. "Huh? Oh her vocal cords must be damaged by not being used for a long period of time… she must have been under for a while." Muttered Rodney, so that's what happened to my voice… well I guess that makes sense. I tried to stand but fell to my knees, bringing sighs once again to my ears. "Well I guess someone's going to have to carry her. And I most certainly don't think I am strong enough to. John or Ronon will have to. Unless Teyla thinks she can carry the girl all they way back to the gate, and to the infirmary." Spewed out Rodney in a flurry of words that took a few minutes to process. A few seconds later I was being carried piggyback by the one called Ronon out the vast cavern they had previously explored.

I was in awe of the sights, sounds, and smells around me. So many new things that it took all of my attention to process it all. And the forest… so beautiful and full of life! I've never seen so many creatures, well I've never seen any at all now that I think of it and I don't recall what any of these things are called either. But this serene experience is soon destroyed by me being dropped by Ronon behind a rock, "stay here, until one of us comes to get you." he tells me as I sit on the ground to wait. But my curiosity gets the better of me as I peek from behind a rock to see all four of them fighting strange people in black with white hair and blue skin. Are these the wraith that they spoke of? Or are they the inhabitants of this forest? Rodney soon comes to my hiding place and hides with me, like he doesn't like to fight. He didn't seem like much of a fighter so I can understand. A bluish light soon knocks out Shepherd and Teyla, alarming Rodney so this must be bad. I must help them; I HAVE to help them! In an attempt to save them Ronon gets pinned to the tree by one of the blue people, causing Rodney to begin shooting at the blue persons back, only phasing him a little. Rodney then runs back behind the rock. But I try to stand with all of my strength, I MUST do something. I stand finally and attempt to run towards the blue person and jump on his back, pulling him to the ground. Ronon then grabs the blue person off the ground and knocks him out, finally finishing the fight. "Thanks I owe you one kid." He says before I black out from exhaustion.

Later I wake up in a bed surrounded by six people only four of them I know. "Don't be afraid, your safe here, my name is Carson Becket. I'm a doctor, do you know what that is?" says a man directly to my right, he is wearing a white coat and a weird looking thing around his neck. He speaks with an accent even stranger than Teyla's. I nod and soon a woman next to him asks, "when will she be able to tell us anything?" she is wearing a red shirt and has brownish red hair, she seems to be in charge. "Not for at least a week, her vocal cords need time to repair themselves, being in that stasis pod for so long must have damaged them some how." He replies Carson, he soon speaks to me again "can you remember you name?" he says. I think for a second, but can remember nothing, I shake my head no. "well we can't go around saying "Hey you" now can we, I vote for calling her April." Says Shepherd who is next to the boss lady. "April…why April? I say we should call her Megan." Says Rodney indignantly "Because this month is April and we can remember whet month we found her in that way." Says Shepherd in an "as-a-matter-a-fact" tone. I grimace at both, don't get me wrong, there both nice names but not something I would like to be called. Ronon who until now had been silently leaning on the wall directly to my left suggested, "Ayame." I thought about it and smiled hoping they would get the message that I like this name. It was pretty but simple. "Well it's decided then, her new name is Ayame." Said Boss lady before she left.

The room then began to empty out, leaving me alone, or so I thought. Ronon had yet to leave, he still stood there leaning silently against the wall. That is until Carson approached him and told him to follow him to a near by bed that Ronon sat down on so Carson could treat his injuries. I lay there watching Carson work on Ronon's various cuts, stitching him up and dabbing something foul smelling into his wounds. It didn't take long for him to finish, and as soon he was done, Ronon hopped of the bed and walked out the door, stopping only once to glance over his shoulder, at me I think. I spent a few days in the same room, I found out it was called an "infirmary", a place where doctors worked. I soon became friends with one, Lucy is her name, she has brown eyes, and long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She talks to me when she isn't busy with someone else. I think she is trying to help me stave of boredom, but I welcome the thought of a new friend. I soon begin to be able to form words, but only short ones like "hi", "yes", "no" and people's names. But I'm slowly getting better. Only two more days until Carson says I can leave the infirmary and live in what are called "Quarters", a place where I will be able to sleep without people being able to come in and disturb me if I don't want them to. From what I hear it is very different from the infirmary. I wonder if they will let me stay here, its not like I actually have a home to go back to, just a stasis pod, a dinghy cave, and probably a few flying creatures for company… oh joy.


End file.
